


Battlelines

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is a bit worried over how close Riordan has gotten over their time together as Wardens -- and even more worried about how little he truly minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlelines

"Come to bed."

A murmur against his ear; felt more than heard. Duncan smiled, resting his head back against Riordan’s shoulder as arms folded over his chest. 

"Soon," Duncan said. "I need to get everything prepared for tomorrow. There are still a few recruits who don’t have _shields_ , can you believe that? How in Andraste’s name are they expected to go into battle without bloody _shields_?”

Riordan chuckled against his ear. “They’ll get them. Come to bed.”

Duncan didn’t think on how often Riordan took him to bed. How often he woke up with the sun peeking through their tent and Riordan’s limbs tangled around him. How often he kissed Riordan’s forehead and brushed his hair back from his face before the other man stirred. How often, too, he simply watched him, the lines of his face smoothed, his lips slightly parted, his eyelids flickering. 

It was dangerous to think of such things. Dangerous to think of how close they had gotten, of how much closer Riordan wished them to be. He could feel the words trembling behind Riordan’s lips when he kissed him. Only three of them, but terribly heavy.

Riordan led him to their tent, slowly, as though he knew Duncan liked to watch him walk, liked to watch the gentle sway of his hips. Inside the tent, they kissed and touched, they made love as quietly and quickly as they could. Riordan bit his shoulder when he came, hard enough to leave a mark. It was fine. Better to be marked by his lover’s teeth than anything else.

He whispered the words against Duncan’s chest, his breath damp and uneven against curly hair. Duncan stroked his back and said nothing.

"You’re growing a beard," Riordan said, some time later. There was hesitance from him. He wanted to change the subject, to let the words he’d whispered come untethered and drift into the night; but they never would. For a long time after, Duncan carried them beneath his ribs, in a place where they settled sharp and painful and sweet. "It suits you," Riordan finished.

Duncan laughed. It made the air lighter, but it couldn’t make it the same. 

"Maybe I’ll keep it then," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite OTPs from Dragon Age, and one of the most underrepresented. This is my small contribution :3


End file.
